Tandem storys
by Solnushka
Summary: watch as students in hogwarts write short strys going back and forth with paragraphs realy funny and based on a real school project done by two kids
1. lavender and Draco

**A Tandem Story**

**Based on a real school assignment done by two kids.**

**A/N : I will do one of these for several different characters (I hate flames, and I will personally reply to them very angrily)**

"Now students, we will be doing something called tandem story, where I will pair you up and you will write paragraphs back and forth, for instance I may write the first paragraph and… hmm… Neville may write the second and then we keep switching off until one of us feels it is the end of the story"

"now the first partnership is Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy, several students may be asked to write more than one, Begin!"

**_Lavender: Draco, you are so HOTT!_**

_**Draco: umm, you know what how bout we just write the end and finish this story?**_

_**Lavender: Nonsense! Anyway ok let's start. Ok so once upon a time there was a totally hot guy named Draco! And he asked this totally pretty girl named lavender to the Yule ball!**_

**_Draco: Soon Draco's no good fucking father came and blasted lavender to smithereens! And allll her blood oozed out:) _**

_**Lavender: then Draco cried for his love and his tears brought her back to life, and her blood went back in. :)**_

_**Draco: Yes, but then he realized she had drugged him, and abounded the stupid fan girl**_

**_Lavender: DRACO! That's really mean! You jerk...You sexy jerk!_**

_**Draco: you bitch!**_

_**Lavender: You Bastard! Drop Dead Malfoy!**_

_**Draco: S-H-U-T U-P …stupid fan girl**_

"Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain why Ms. Brown has left the room crying?"

"umm, she….um..err…"

"ok, Mr. Malfoy I assume you need a new partner now."


	2. Draco and HErmione ya im obsesed wit em

**A Tandem Story**

**Based on a real school assignment done by Rebecca and Gary (my mothers making me give one of the links to the story –grumbles unhappily- ****http/ : I will do one of these for several different characters (I hate flames, and I will personally reply to them very angrily)**

"Mr. Malfoy your new partner is Ms. Granger" "Begin...again"

**_Hermione: hello, Malfoy -.-_**

_**Draco: Whoa! You know my name! Ok. Lets get started -.-**_

**_Hermione: Debra was sitting at her table wondering what kind of tea to drink, she couldn't drink chamomile for it reminded her of her love, Robert, for that was the tea he had drunken with her many times. Yes, chamomile was out of the question._**

**_Draco: Meanwhile in Sector C in the nebula galaxy Sergeant Robert remembered the sluttish girl who had forced chamomile tea down his throat two years ago. Oh god, she had drugged him good. He hoped like hell that she would become a lesbian by the time he returned to earth. All of a sudden bombs went down to earth and wiped out Debra! Since she had been too busy thinking about stupid tea to turn on her stupid force field like every-fucking-one else!_**

**_Hermione: Right after the explosion which Debra had somehow lived through unknown to Robert, Robert regretted his thoughts toward the only girl who had ever shown enough decency to love him, and cried at the thought But, SUDENLY he died a horrible death!_**

**_Draco: little did Debra know she was going to die soon! For the reason she didn't already die was because the radiation needed to sink in, and it finally did!_**

**_Hermione: Oh, that's it! I can't work with an imbecile like Malfoy! I just can't!_**

_**Draco: Imbecile my ass! Oh dear what kind of fucking tea should I fucking drink oh me oh my! Who the hell cares about what kind of fucking tea they drink!**_

_**Hermione: Oh shut up you dillhole!**_

_**Draco: Go choke on your tea!**_

_**Hermione: go fuck yourself!**_

_**Draco: that's it!**_

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! Sit down this instant!"

"Take this Malfoy! Avada Kadavra!"

"BLOODY HELL GRANGER! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Impedimenta!"

"GOATS, I mean…MALFOY!

"Crucio!"

"GRANGER! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU AND UNFORGIVA-"

"Th-th-they're snogging!

"Children we'll finish the assignment later right now… RUN IT'S THE APPOCALYPS!

"AHHHHHH"

**Silverbunnie: Yes, it is pretty much Draco based, if you've read my other stories you'll know I'm obsessed with him. **

**Dora: I'm glad you like it you know this is one of the only stories I get a lot of good reviews in.**

**Nancy: yes I s'pose he is.**

**Dave the L's gal: thank you**

**Hpottersgirl: um ok…anyway thanks for the review, oh and do you like my lil goats comment in the story?**

**Ssdiablo: of course I will **


	3. harry and ron

**a/n: COOKIES, anyway on another note in this Draco and Hermione were excused to go to the bathroom…but on the way they took a detour and started snogging…they won't be back for a while and even though I will mainly be doing Draco I will do others too..(Not doing meaning shagging, god you nasty perverts!)**

"alright now that that COOKIES- err I mean incident is over will write again"

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly will begin"

_**Ron: Harry, why the bloody fuck are you snickering like that? You look like an idiot…truthfully…I'm scared.**_

_**Harry: oh it's nothing really.**_

"Mr. Potter I think we would all be grateful if you were a bit more hmm…quiet."

"Sorry professor McGonagall won't happen again."

**_Ron: O.K. I'll start, so there was this kid named Ron and all the chicks dug him because he was the captain of the quidditch team, and he had helped his team win the quidditch world cup 7 years straight. Harry seriously stop snickering!_**

_**Harry: ok, ok, anyway it was true that he could have any girl he wanted but he was saving his love for a guy named Draco Malfoy whom he needed like the sun needs the sky.**_

_**Ron: HARRY! BLOODY HELL!**_

"MR. WEASLEY, SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT, if you don't finish the story you will get a failing grade in literature!""AND STOP STRANGLING MR. POTTER! I will have none of that in my class." (Yes they got McGonagall to teach literature as well)

"yes proffeser"

**_Harry: I see those quidditch games have strengthened your grip -.-'_**

_**Ron: yes -.-'**_

_**Harry: anyway let's get writing ok, sooo Draco malfoy his one and only love came up to him after the game and whispered in his ear…lets, lets , oh god I can't write this I need to calm down I can't stop laughing!**_

_**Ron: He said lets climb into that window and you help me get potter in a closet so I can shag him.**_

_**Harry: of course he didn't finish the sentence yet, he meant to say so I can install that shag carpeting in his dorm then shag you, Ron Weasley till the night is over and we're all shagged out. **_

_**Harry: THE END**_

"umm…interesting…story"


	4. Draco And Harry mock book 7 SPOILERS

**BEFORE YOU BEGIN. SPOILERS.SPOILERS.SPOILERS.**

**A/N: I have returned with another installment of the misfortunate piece of literature which is…"Tandem Stories"**

"Alright" Prof. McGonagall started off.

"Take out another piece of parchment, I will randomly enchant each one in order to pair you up."

McGonagall walked around the room pointing her wand at each piece of parchment and mumbling some sort of charm, immediately two names showed up on each one. The name of the owner of said piece of parchment, and the owner of the piece of parchment that one was now bonded to.

"Begin."

And of course, it was Harry and Draco whom were now bonded by these papers…well… at least their writing was.

_**Draco Malfoy: Hello, Potter. Shall we get this assignment over with?**_

_**Harry Potter: Alright, But I just want to inform you that you have upset Ron...Very, very much.**_

_**Draco Malfoy: What the bloody hell are you going on about?**_

_**Harry Potter: Oh, You know, that snogging incident? Not so innocent was it? I mean she freaking **__**killed**__** Ginny!**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Well...I mean you can't say she's not attractive! And I'm sure Ginny took it in good nature.**_

_**Harry Potter: DRACO MALFOY. She is DEAD. They buried her THIS MORNING.**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Oh, but Come ON! Who cares?**_

_**Harry Potter: Well...You've got a good point there… I mean… It's not as if I'd fall in love with her in my sixth year and marry her when I'm older. I mean she never had anything to do with anything, and suddenly poof, I love you.**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Pfft, Yeah that'd be a riot. Wait, wait, and oh my god. You'd name your kid "Albus Severus" God I can't stop laughing.**_

_**Harry Potter: Oh my god, me neither. This Is bloody hysterical, I Mean "Albus Severus"? I'd have to be drunk to name my kids that.**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Drunk AND Abusive.**_

To be continued? On a less "spoiler"-y note.


End file.
